


The Secrets We Try To Hide

by Theonethatwritesandobsesses



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonethatwritesandobsesses/pseuds/Theonethatwritesandobsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles in a pit of Self-Loathing when Derek makes an appearance to tell him something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets We Try To Hide

He doesn't understand how Derek can sneak into his room. How, night after night, Derek was able to sneak into his house with out either his dad, the sheriff, or himself, don't hear it. How everytime Derek comes up behind him, his wolf eyes glowing red; like somehow, no matter what, Derek is always annoyed by him. Stile wonders if he really is that annoying. Maybe that's why Scott is always with Allison or why Lydia picked Jackson over him (which doesn't really bother her. He figure he was throwing his love on her, because he was trying to pretend he wasn't gay.) or why his Dad is always at work. Was he that annoying? Stiles flopped down on his bed, face down in his pillow. He always hated being in his thoughts. He turned his face towards his dresser. He looked at the picture that had been sitting there for years now. The picture was of him and his mother. He blonde hair shinning with sunlight and her eyes filled with joy. If she was still here, she would never be annoyed by him. She found his quirks adorable. His mom could never be mad or annoyed by him. Thinking of his mom, Stiles' throat constricted, eyes burning with unshed tears. He came to a conclusion that he was alone. Completely and utterlly alone. Nobody would care or miss him, if he just disappeared. Stiles hated this feeling: feeling completely alone and useless. He hated thinking. Stiles buried himself in his blankets, covering his head. Stiles let out a sigh as he heard his window slide open.   
"Go away, Derek." Stiles said, his voice sounding hourse and raw to himself, he could only imagine what it sounded like to the Alpha werewolf. The one he harbored secret feelings for.   
"Stiles" Derek said softly. Stiles wasn't sure if Derek was even capable of sound gentle. If he didn't practice with Scott, his heart would have speed up at the sound of Derek's voice.  
"Go. Away." Stiles gritts out. All he wants to do is hide under is covers and indulge in some self-pity time. He doesn't have the energy to listen to Derek's 'I'll rip your throat out...with my teeth' threats. Everytime those threats leave the wolf's mouth, Stiles' heart breaks just a little more. It shows that even someone who is almost as alone as he is can't stand to be around him. Ugh, he's thinking again.  
"Stiles" Derek says again. Damn, he is one presistent werewolf.  
"Derek!I just wanna be alone right now. I don't wanna hear your threats. I had a rough day. All I wanna do is be alone. Now can you go away!" Stiles' voice rising and cracking towards the end. If he wasn't hidden, he would have seen the Alpha cringe, not only at the crack and hitch in Stiles' voice, but also the quilt. It's his go to method to get what he wants. Derek got up and started to pace the floor. He came here to tell Stiles' something important. Well, important to him and Stiles, at least. Stiles' could hear him pacing. Kinda hard not to, when Derek's heavy feet clomped down on his hardwood floorboards.   
"If you staying, stop pacing." Stiles said in a clipped, tired tone. If he couldn't get Derek to leave, at least he could get him to be quiet so he could sleep.  
"Stiles..." Derek called softly. "Can you come out from under the covers? I need to talk to you." Derek was nervous. He really wanted to tell Stiles this and another important thing in this conversation. Derek was just afraid of what the teen would say. The teen uncoveredd his head, looking straight at the handsome werewolf.  
"What?" Stile said. Derek was probably there to tell him that he couldn't hang out with the pack anymore. Stiles just wanted Derek to talk so that he could go to sleep.   
"Stiles, I don't really know how to tell you this..." Derek started but was interupted by an angry outburst by the teen.  
"What?! What do you have to tell me? That I'm not allowed to hang out with YOUR pack. That I can't help Issac with his panic attacks anymore." Shock registered on Derek's face. "Oh, you didn't know? yeah, Issac has panic attacks just like the ones I use to get. Yeah, well he does and since I'm the only one who can calm him down, I'm out stopping. I'm already alone enough. Issac at least makes me feel needed!" Stiles yelled. Derek sat shocked. Stiles had never talk to him like that before. It broke his heart to see him look so hurt and broken.  
"That's not what I was gonna say..." Derek started. He heard a small 'oh'. "I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you. Feelings that I have never had for anyone else before..." Derek continued letting out a breath. "And... I have to tell you that you are my mate." Derek said softly, avoided looking at the 17 year old. Derek heard Stiles move off his bed. He left a sudden weight on his lap. He turned his head and came face to face with Stiles. Stiles had a small smile on his lips as he leant forwards. Stiles lips pressed against Derek's gently, but firmly . Derek responded to the kiss eargerly, making the kiss rougher and more passionate. Stiles pulled slowly back from the kiss.   
"I've been waiting for you to say that." Stiles said before leaning into kiss him agian. This time Derek didn't wait. He put his hands firmly on Stiles hips, keeping Stiles on his lap. Derek's tongue tracing Stiles lips, begging for entrance. Stiles moaned as he felt himself harden and the feel of Derek hard underneath him. Another moan escaped him as he felt Derek's tongue invade his mouth. Stiles started to rutt against Derek.   
"God...Derek." Stiles moaned. Derek kept thrusting up as Stiles grinded against Derek's hard cock.  
"Fuck" Derek hissed. They continued to grind. Derek thrusted into Stiles clothes clad hard-on.  
"I'm close. So fucking....close." Stiles moaned. He could feel his balls tightening as Derek and him continued to rutt against each other. Stiles threw his head back as he felt himself erupt, baring his neck nd coating the inside of his boxers and pants in the hot, white, sticky substance. Derek bit the junction between Stiles neck and collarbone. He was thrusting a couple more times into Stiles before he too was cumming in his pants, biting down harder on Stiles neck. Stiles slumped against Dereks chest, both panting heavely.   
"Fuck" Stiles said after awhile, just sitting, slumped, against Derek's chest. "Now, I have a sticky mess in my pants. Thanks to you Mr. Wolf." Stiles said jokingly. Derek let out a throaty laugh.  
"Yeah, well your not the only one." Dererk said before he stood up, forcing Stiles to wrap his long legs around Derek's lean muscular waist. Derek carried Stiles over to the teen's bed. Derek dropped Stiles n the bed, making the teen bounce twice on the bed. Derek got up moving towards the dressers in Stiles' room.   
"Derek? What are you doing?" Stiles said, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"We need new underwear, dont you think?" Derek said with a slight chuckle in his voice. he opened the top drawer of the dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs for Stiles and one of the pair of boxers he hid in the dresser the night before.   
"When did those get in there?" Stiles asked already stripped of his shirt and jeans.  
"Last night." Derek simply answered. Stiles just nodded. Derek threw Stiles the briefs while he got undressed before putting on the new boxers. Stiles had put on his briefs by the time Derek had moved back to the bed. Derek lifted the sheets pulling them over both Stiles and himself. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles waist before dragging his mate into chest. Derek gently kissed Stiles on the lips.  
"Sleep" Derek murmmered before lying a quick kiss on Stiles' forehead. Derek listened to his lover's heart beat slow and his breath even out mumbling "I love you" before falling fully to sleep.   
"Love you too." Derek said before letting himself fall asleep too.


End file.
